


Hunter in Training

by padaleckifantrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash
Summary: This is for Wincest Writing Challenge. The prompt was tutoring.//Sam is beginning his education of hunting.





	

"Exorcizamus tee--"

"No, no, Sammy. It's exorcizamus _te_."

Sam turned 14 and his father decided it was time for him to learn the ways of hunting. It was the day his innocence was taken from him. Still some hope for his future, but that would eventually decline the older he grew despite his headstrong idea of going to college.

"Okay. Exorcizamus _te_ , omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio..." Sam trailed off and his brows furrowed.

"What is it, Sammy?" Dean asked, pushing Sam's hair out of his face. Kid needed a haircut. He looked so innocent that it tugged at something inside Dean.

"S'just... Still kinda weird that ghosts and stuff exist for real," the younger said, leaning into the warmth of his brother's hand.

"Yeah. That's why m'trying to help you learn this stuff. Gonna be a big ole' hunter soon!" Dean chuckled and shoved his fingers into his brother's sides from where he was standing beside him, tickling viciously.

"De!" Sam squawked and wiggled around in the hard wooden chair, laughter erupting from him. " _Stop!_ "

The older Winchester rolled his eyes and then rested his palms gently on Sam's bony shoulders.

"Alright, y'big baby," he hummed and squeezed the other before grabbing a chair and sitting in it backwards. "Read it again, yeah?" he prompted, nodding to the piece of paper in front of his brother.

"'Kay. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus..."

This time it wasn't Sam vocally trailing off, it was Dean's mind wandering and soaking in every detail of Sam as the younger spoke. His hazelnut hair curled softly against his head, tickling the tops of his eyebrows and his eyelashes framed the most beautiful gems on the planet. A hazy blue with bright green and gold. Absolutely stunning.

Then, his eyes flicked down to his lips, the exorcism spilling from the pink pillows that adorned his face. Dean had no idea if Sam was even pronouncing anything correctly. He zeroed in on every little beauty mark and acne spot that graced his younger brother's features.

"...audi nos," Sam finished with an affirmative nod. "How'd I do?" he asked, turning to face his brother with a gentle smile. The older Winchester flushed slightly and cleared his throat, looking at the piece of paper then back to Sam. The kid looked so hopeful but he couldn't lie to that puppy face.

"Read it one more time," Dean instructed. "From here." He leaned forward and pointed after the word 'spiritus'.

"You weren't even listening were you," Sam asked flatly, raising a skeptical brow.

"Just shut up and read it, Sam," Dean grunted but smiled nonetheless at his brother. The corners of the younger Winchester's mouth raised a fraction and he rolled his eyes with a huff.

"Alright. I guess it won't hurt to practice more," he commented with a shrug. "Here we go again. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus..."


End file.
